Your Law Of Gravity
by MorsDelecti
Summary: After being in hiding for a while Elphie went to find Glinda and apologize and reveal her long since hidden feelings. The two agreed to meet in secret every so often,and Glinda's finally had enough of Goodbye...GELPHIE pairing,Song-fic to 'Gravity', Enjoy


**A/N ok, due to troubles with the log in thingie, i've been having a little hard time trying to upload some stuff, but then again, it's given me time to waste (considering I had a night free of homework OMG!) so I just listened to my endless supply of music and came across this song. Immidiately I thought of Glinda and Elphie, proberly due to the whole 'Defying Gravity/Your law of gravity' refrence. I know at the end the characters (especially elphie) may sound a little out of character, but I couldn't help but include that line...**

**Summary; After being in hiding so long, Elphaba decided to finally confess her feelings and apologize to Glinda as she snook her way back in to see her. Each week or so, they began to see each other in secret, making sure that no-one found out, otherwise the news would rock Oz in more ways than one, and not just for the Witch being alive...**

**Disclaimer; I d not own Wicked in anyway, yet I'm gonna see it in a few months! I don't own 'Gravity' either, that belongs to Vienna Teng  
**

**Warning; This is a gelphie pairing story, as mentioned in the summary, so those who disagree with it aren't advised to read it, but you can still d if you want. There's no explicit content or anything, just a bit of sappyness. **

**A/N 2; Lines in italics aren't just thoughts in this, but hint to lines of the original song of Gravity itself. I felt like approaching a song-fiction in a different way to my normal standard. I'll stop waffeling now and let you read...  
**

Glinda looked up into Elphaba's eyes. Her own sapphire hues simmering in unison with Elphaba's hazel irises. Their gaze met instantly, and locked like ice for a single fleeting moment before Glinda turned away.

'_Hey love…Is that the name you're meant to have…? For me to call…?_' Glinda asked softly, looking back to Elphaba, her eyes misted with intense emotion. 'Look what they've done…_They've given up believing…They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall…_' Glinda murmured, looking toward the ground as she remembered all the rumours that Morrible had spread through Oz about Elphie. Her Elphie. Her gaze remained trained on the floor until she felt a soft hand caress her cheek and lift her chin upwards.

'_But don't you believe them…Don't you drink their poison too…_' Elphaba whispered, wiping a stray tear that had fallen from Glinda's eye. Glinda placed her own porcelain hand on Elphaba's bare arm, stroking it slowly until she found several fading lacerations on the underside of her forearm. Now it was Elphaba's turn to look away. '_These…_' Indicating the scars across her arm that Glinda peered at with eyes filled with sadness. '_Are the scars that words have carved on me…_' She whispered.

'_Hey love…_' Glinda whispered in return, realizing what she had just said. '_That's the name we've long held back…From the core of truth…_' Glinda said gently, knowing that they had refrained from calling each other such around others for many reasons. Including the fact that if they were ever found to have feelings harboured for one another, it would rain disaster upon everything. Elphaba stroked Glinda's cheek with tender care knowing what was to come next. She dropped her hand to her side again and picked the broom from where she had left it.

'_Don't turn away now…_Please…' Glinda pleaded softly, noticing Elphaba's start of departure.

'I have to…_I am turning in revolution…_They can't know about us…Ever…' Elphaba murmured, moving back to Glinda's side. She placed her emerald lips against Glinda's pale ones and slipped into a blissful moment of passion. For that single moment in eternity, nothing else mattered. Then Elphaba pulled away slowly, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, trying to ignore the aching in her heart as she moved toward the window in silence. _These are the scars she will never see…The scars that silence carved on me…_Elphaba thought as her heart tore at her chest in yearning to simply turn around and embrace her love once again.

Glinda watched Elphaba make her way to the window, broom in hand, without looking back. She knew what was going to happen. As it had many nights before. And each time her heart ached just a little more.

_This is the same place…_Glinda thought, thinking of all the nights Elphaba had left her room from that window. _No…Not the same place…_As Glinda thought of that first time Elphaba had left her, when she had first defied gravity. _This is the same place…_Glinda's mind was reeling, full of thoughts and memories becoming too painful to bear as she watched Elphaba about to mount her broom. _No, This won't be the same place we've been before…I'll change it…_Glinda thought suddenly, and she made her way over to Elphaba and placed a hand on her shoulder quietly. _Hey love, I'm a constant satellite of your burning Sun…_Glinda thought, not saying the words aloud.

Elphaba felt Glinda's hand on her shoulder and tensed at first, gripping her broom handle tighter, causing the wood to nearly dig into her emerald palm. She gazed out of the window and towards the bone-white sphere that seemed to levitate in the sky, as if it were taunting her among the stars as it defied its own gravity.

'Defying Gravity…' Elphaba whispered under her breath without realizing as she relaxed under Glinda's touch. Her heart pounded harder, faster, furiously against her ribcage in her chest. Then, without a second thought, Elphaba turned and dropped the broom to the carpeted floor. _This is the Fate YOU'VE carved on me…_She thought as she gazed into Glinda's rich blue eyes. For the first time, in a long time, Elphaba smiled softly. 'I may have defied physical gravity…but I just can't escape yours…' Elphaba lifted her hand and moved a stray golden lock swiftly behind Glinda's ear.

'But…Elphie…What about the Gale Force…? What about the Wizard…?' Glinda asked, surprised by her lover's swift decision.

'Screw 'em…I obey _YOUR law of gravity…_' Elphaba murmured as she pulled Glinda closer and kissed her with more passion than before.

**A/N 3; I know, I leave a lot of notes, sorry, but the scars Elphie mentions on her arm that Glinda notices are NOT self-inflicted if thats what you were thinking, it's meant for more along the lines of punishment for all the times shes spoken out against certain things, which is why the whole 'words carved on me' thing. Hope you liked it, please R&R, even if it's just to let me know what I could improve on in my next one.**


End file.
